Apologies
by Brightfire15
Summary: After a huge argument that sends Rose and the Doctor in opposite directions and with both sides point-blank refusing to apologize to each other, the TARDIS sets out to bring the two time-travelers back together with music.


Apologies

9thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

Igao = **Bold**

Jasmine = _Italic_

Iago/Jasmine Underline

Aladdin _Italic/_Underline

Jasmine/Aladdin _**Bold**__ Italic_

Derek = **Bold**/Underline

Rose was fuming after her argument with the Doctor. Yes, they'd be in danger and he'd had to rescue her again, but that was part of their travels and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Why did he always have to go into guilt routines and why did he have to be so stubborn and aggravating? They'd launched into an argument bad enough that they'd gone off into their own directions in anger. It'd been bad enough that she even considered leaving, but found she couldn't do it. "Argh!" Despite switching on the radio, she couldn't relax.

"I am _not _going to speak to him!" she told the TARDIS. "_He_ can come and apologize to me when he's ready. I didn't do anything wrong!"

The TARDIS apparently disagreed. The radio played a song Rose had not heard in years. "This isn't going to work!" she said loudly. "No way!"

"**Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love!  
Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush  
Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than when you're molting  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!**

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter_

Rose sighed as her anger slowly faded away. The day they'd met was the best day of her life. He'd just held her hand and told her to run. She hadn't protested, she'd just taken his hand and gone with him without thinking twice.

**Oh, how I shudder**

_The first time we kissed_

**It won't be missed!  
Forget about 'is touch  
**  
_I can't forget about his touch_

**In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much**

_It matters so mu-uch." _

She began to think about her argument with the Doctor. She remembered how it felt when he first slipped his hand into hers and told her to run. He was only so protective of her because he cared about her. "Maybe I was in the wrong too," she murmured. Again, she remembered the day they met and so many other days when he had saved her life at the risk of his own.

"**You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone**

_Hmm-mm-mm-mm_

Love's filled with compromises

**And don't you hate those big surprises?**

_A cozy rendezvous_

**Oh, please!**  
_  
Candlelight for two_

**Oh, geez!**

_  
Look you're calling my bluff!  
_  
(I can't) (Just) forget about love!"

She remembered those good times she'd had with the Doctor since he'd asked her to come with him. How could she have forgotten all of that for one stupid fight? He risked his life to protect her and there were so many times they'd almost lost each other it wasn't even funny. "How could I be so stupid?" Her anger forgotten, she regretted arguing with him.

"_I can't forget about my heart_

_I can't forget about my heart_

_And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start_

_I'm still falling_

_Whatever we may do_

_Whatever we may do_

_You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there_

_**To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder**_

_A cozy rendezvous_

_Yes, please!_

_Candlelight for two_

**Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!**

_**We can't forget about love!**_"

She loved him and she knew he cared for her and nothing was going to change that. She was not going to leave the Doctor for anything. What had she been thinking? He'd still be there for her when she needed him and she would do the same. One fight would not change any of that. She got off her bed and began looking for the Doctor. She hoped he'd be willing to listen to her apology. The TARDIS seemed to purr as Rose walked down the halls.

**XXX**

In the consol room, the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS as he bit back on the anger that pulsed through him. Rose had no idea what it was like to be worrying about her when she got captured or separated from him. Why did she have to be so stubborn and argue with him all the time? In their fight, there had even been the suggestion that she leave. "You stay out of this!" he said as the TARDIS beeped at him. "And no, I will not!" The TARDIS rumbled and he yelped as the circuit he was fixing zapped him. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

The TARDIS rumbled again and the Doctor sighed in exasperation. "Why should I have to be the one to apologize? Isn't enough that I deal with her slap-happy mother and Rickey the Idiot? Isn't it enough that I take her everywhere and fight to keep her safe? Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?"

Music began playing from the speakers.

"**Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms.**

**Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms."**

He sighed. Rose was stubborn, yes, but she was fierce and always tried to help him—whether it be during a crisis or when he was upset about the Time War. It wasn't her fault the aliens on the other planets kept trying to snatch her. She was capable of taking care of herself and even if he didn't say it, he was glad she was as strong as she was.

"**Miles apart and still my heart can hear her melody  
I'm more than sure  
that I can't endure  
Without her love for me."**

They'd been separated so many times; it only made him want to get closer to her. She was a special girl. He didn't want her to leave; he wanted her to stay with him. Without her, what did he have to fight for? She kept him alive after the Time War, and had awakened something inside of him he thought was long dead. He needed her, and, dare he say it? "Yeah, I love her," he admitted.

"**Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this?  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly  
Gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her." **

The Doctor sighed again and stopped his work. He had to go and talk to Rose. He began walking down the halls to find her. He hoped she'd be willing to listen to him and accept his apology. Busily occupied in his thoughts, he forgot to watch where he was going and fell backwards when he knocked into something or some_one_. He looked and saw it was Rose. He quickly got up and offered a hand, which she took.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

He expected her to snap at him, but she looked calm and said, "It's alright. I was hoping to bump into you anyway."

"You were?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah. Doctor, I'm sor—"

He cut her off. "No, Rose, _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. And I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay. Please, don't go. I—"

Rose shushed him but putting a finger to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wasn't going to leave," she said. "And I'm sorry too, Doctor."

He just smiled and without thinking, he cupped her face and kissed her.

When they let go, they were both smiling and the love they had for each other was glistening in their eyes.

"Chips?" he said.

"Yeah," she said, as she took his hand and tightly intertwined her fingers with his.

As they left, the TARDIS purred in contentment. Her job was complete.

**The End**


End file.
